Uses for Clear Quartz
Clear quartz is a master healer and as such isvery versatile. It can be used for physical, emotional and mentalhealing and it can also be used for spiritual and psychic development.It has an almost impenetrable aura and can be used for protection.Because it acts as a "blank" transmitter, it can also adopt a"programme" more easily than other stones and as such you can use it tobring luck and opportunity to pretty much every area of your life. Clear Quartz Points '1. Programming a clear quartz point' Hold the clear quartz point over your heartcentre, and look at it intently. Tell the clear quartz point, "I nowprogramme this crystal for...." You can programme it for healing,meditation, absent healing, wish work, manifestation, luck, abundance,or a specific quality you wish to develop, such as courage, acceptance,faith, joy, or determination. You can then carry your programmed quartz withyou, or place it somewhere safe until the programme has worked. If youhave programmed it for absent healing you could place it in front of apicture of the person (tip pointing at the picture). To de-programmeit, simply re-cleanse the crystal. Cleansing on an amethyst bedovernight works especially well. '2. Creating a healing or meditation web' Four clear quartz points can be a really usefultool to have as part of your crystal kit. With four clear quartz pointsyou can create a safe space for healing or meditation. Cleanse your four clear quartz points. Programmethree of the clear quartz points for healing or meditation (you woulduse healing for physical, mental or emotional issues and meditation forspiritual development). Programme the final clear quartz point to be the control crystal of the four. Sit in a quiet spot where you are going toconduct your healing session or meditation. Place the three healing ormeditation crystals around you, one behind your head and two at yourfeet. For healing, make sure the two at your feet point in and the oneat your head points out, to remove the negative energy from you. Formeditation, make sure all three crystals point in. Take your control crystal and draw it in a circle(or pyramid, whichever you prefer) around the three crystals and aroundyou. Effectively it is "joining up" the crystals and creating a grid ofwhite light energy around you. Three circles will do but if you wish todo more it's fine. Lie the control crystal between the crystals at yourfeet when you're finished. You can stay in the web for 15-20 minutes quitesafely. You can either work with the clear quartz energy alone, ormeditate with a different stone. This can be a good way of working witha high vibration stone safely, for example. At the end, make sure youclose the circle with the control crystal just as you created it.Finally, remove the three healing or meditation crystals. Always remove the one at your head first. If you need grounding, follow the directions above. '3. Aura protection ' A clear quartz point is all you really need toinvoke protection in your aura. You should programme the point forprotection first. You can do it in one of two ways. It's a goodidea to do this before going out into the outside world, especially ifyou have been doing spiritual activity and are worried you may be too"open". The first method is to sit and hold a clearquartz point for about 20 minutes, visualising its white light energyentering your aura and forming a thick shield around your energy field. The second method is more ritualistic. Using aclear quartz point, "draw" a field of protection around yourself: yourlegs, arms, head, sides and back. When you come to the front, start atthe bottom by your feet and use the point as a zip, zipping up youraura, right up to the top of your crown chakra. Your protection should hold good for a day - ifyou have time this can be a good ritual to do every day, especially if you feel you're under psychic attack. '4. Using clear quartz for its own properties (1)' As well as being a master healer, you can use clear quartz for its own specific healing and spiritual purposes: Clarity Healing of crown chakra Faith Divine connection Clairvoyance or inner vision Easing of headache Clearing anxiety and nagging worries Working with a crystal is known as "attuning" toit. A good way of attuning to a clear quartz point is known as handactivation. In the palm of each hand you have a minor chakra. Wind aclear quartz point counterclockwise over each palm, about 10 minuteseach side. You can increase this time incrementally if working with itover a number of days. The crystal does not need to be specificallyprogrammed for this but it's important that you clear it of anyprevious programmes by cleansing it thoroughly. Clear Quartz Tumblestones You would use these more for the specific properties above so no programme is necessary unless otherwise stated. '1. Using clear quartz for its own properties (2)' Another way of attuning to clear quartz is byholding it in your receiving hand (the opposite to your writing hand)during a quiet time, for about 10-20 minutes - you can build this upincrementally. You can also carry it in your pocket, purse or bag.Clear quartz is one of a few stones that's safe to place under yourpillow, especially if it's for ease of a headache or to provide clarityin a life area - you might find yourself dreaming up the solution.However do make sure it is thoroughly cleansed before doing so. '2. For healing of a specific chakra' You can place a clear quartz tumblestone on aspecific chakra for healing in its capacity as the master healer. Youcan safely place this stone on any chakra though as you know itspecifically resonates with the crown. You can even place a clearquartz tumblestone on every chakra for a healing session though youreally need a clear quartz web (see above) for this. As this is use ofthe stone in its capacity as master healer, you may find it moreeffective if you programme it for healing before you start, but this isnot strictly necessary with the tumblestones which are not as versatileas the points. '3. For aura cleansing' You can use a clear quartz tumblestone (thebigger the better) for drawing out negative energy from your aura.Simply draw it through your aura, a few inches away from your body. Youwill probably experience something which indicates where negativity ispresent. This could be an electric pulse or static, a cold breeze, aheat, a "wobbly" patch, a "sticky" patch; you may feel it in your handor on the crystal or both; everyone experiences it differently. Makesure you go over such areas until they have a different, smoother feel.If the crystal becomes heavy, hot or sticky, run it under cold waterbefore proceeding as it means it is full of negative energy and youdon't want to risk cross-contaminating different areas of your energyfield. This is especially effective if you do the aura protection ritual straight after. Other Types of Clear Quartz The following should only be used for spiritual development and, apart from number 1, should by no means be the first thing you try on your journey with clear quartz. '1. Clear quartz angels, hearts, eggs, palmstones etc' In these items, the shape also adds a certain energy to the clear quartz. The hearts are good for heart healing andfor centring and balancing. The eggs and palmstones make good "worrystones": the eggs are full of life force energy as well and can beinvigorating if you're low on energy. Clear quartz angels offerprotection as well as angel healing, and are nice to have in yourenvironment particularly if you're feeling low. Remember they needcleansing every once in a while, even if you don't handle them. '2. Clear quartz crystal balls and pendulums' These are obviously used in a divinatorycapacity. Every pendulum usually has its own swing for yes, no andmaybe. It's important to work with the pendulum with "dummy questions"first just to check which swing is for which answer. Remember it cannever be 100% accurate dowsing with a pendulum as your own thoughtwaves and nearby electro-magnetic fields can sometimes interfere.However if you are in a balanced state of mind and surrounded by calmenergy they can be surprisingly sharp. Pendulums come in differentshapes and sizes and it's always best to go by feel as to which wouldbe best for you. Crystal balls are harder to use as the only way todivine with them is to scry: to meditate on the ball and look forpictures in the patterns held within. '3. Clear quartz pyramids' These really do pack some energy so I would onlyrecommend getting one if you have worked extensively with clear quartzand are well attuned to its energies. Pyramids carry manifestation power as well as keys to healing, and because clear quartz is themaster healer this can affect every area of your life. They carry thesecrets of the ancients. You cannot programme a clear quartz pyramid:it will simply work like a whirlwind through whatever area of your lifeit feels you need its influence. It can be very uplifting and good foryour spiritual development to meditate with a clear quartz pyramid. Youcan also place it in the vicinity of plants or animals for healing, orplace it on top of a person's picture (with their permission ONLY!) forabsent healing - but in the case of animals, only for short bursts at atime. '4. Clear quartz merkaba' Ok it's letting me edit their website. wtf? lol.The clear quartz merkaba or Star of David isotherwise known as the "ascension vehicle", "Metatron cube", or as Iprefer, "Metatron star". It is closely related to 11:11, DNAactivation, spiritual awakenings and human evolution towards ascension.It should only be used for lifting your spiritual vibration, or tryingto unlock the keys to the next plane of existence for you at key pointsin your spiritual journey. It is particularly effective to meditatewith it while listening to spiritual music. This would be a moreappropriate crystal to use once you have worked extensively with a widerange of crystals. '5. Platonic solids & Clear quartz chakra stars' Platonic solids come in sets of 5 (for the first5 chakras) or 7 (for all 7 basic chakras) sacred geometric shapes:those which are perfectly balanced, such as the cube, the pyramid, theoctahedron and dodecahedron (I forget the names of them all). These areto be used incrementally NOT to put them all on your chakras at oncestraight away. I was told by one of the teachers on my crystal coursethat first they should be worked with one at a time, then with thefirst two together, then the first three together, and so on. They areto be used for meditation and spiritual development and are kind of anextension of the merkaba. They should not be placed on your chakraswithout a clear quartz web of protection. Clear quartz chakra stars usually come in sets of 7 for the 7 basic chakras. They are flattened versions of the merkabaand should be worked with in exactly the same way as the platonicsolids. It would be a good idea to work with clear quartz pointsplacing one on each chakra first, as this can be overwhelming enough!Generally speaking you would not need a set of platonic solids as wellas a set of chakra stars though they are slightly different in that theshape of the solids has some bearing on the areas of your life each oneheals, whereas the chakra stars all carry the same sacred shape. Mostpeople have a preference for one or the other. Category:Crystals Category:Healing